Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie
Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie is a 2005 computer animated adventure film, a sequel to the 1971 Rankin/Bass TV special, Here Comes Peter Cottontail. It includes several songs, including a pop rock version of the original song performed by Kai Fitzgerald. Story Peter Cottontail, now the Chief Easter Bunny of April Valley, has a son named Junior, who annoys his father by making impractical and outlandish inventions instead of working at the candy factory after the nougat vat catches on fire. So Peter assigns him to clean the inside and outside of the Clock of Spring, including the Spring of Spring, which powers the clock and keeps the seasons changing. Meanwhile, Peter's old archenemy, January Q. Irontail, meets Jackie Frost, the queen of winter, who wishes winter was the only season there was since the sun always melts her work. Irontail, who knows of the Clock of Spring's existence, teams up with her to steal the Spring of Spring. They do so when Junior irresponsibly runs off with his friends Chunk and Sophie for the Calendar Day ceremony. After the Spring is stolen, March gains extra days. Realizing the whole mess is his fault, Junior runs away to find Irontail and Jackie and get the Spring of Spring back. Heartbroken and wishing he hadn't been so harsh, Peter sends Antoine the Caterpillar out to bring Junior home. Along the way, Junior arrives at Summer Hill where he meets a clumsy robin named Flutter who gets scolded by his mother to teach him responsibility. They arrive at the Clock of Summer, only to find out that Jackie and Irontail stole the Sun of Summer. They travel further where they meet a perpetually hungry mouse named Munch after saving her from a hawk. They arrive at the Clock of Fall where Jackie and Irontail have already stolen the Leaf of Fall, thus stopping the seasons from changing. All hope seems lost for Junior, Flutter and Munch until they arrive in Colorland where Seymour S. Sassafras supplies the colors that the April Valley residents use to paint their Easter eggs with. To assist them in their quest, Sassafras lets them use his new bust-proof bubbles, which will send them to Winter Ridge, where they will eventually defeat Jackie and Irontail and get the parts of the Clocks of the Seasons back. On the way, they meet a large blue octopus-like creature named Wind who blows them all the way to Winter Ridge where they make their way into Jackie's ice castle, only to get caught by Jackie and Irontail when trying to retrieve the clock parts. They then arrive at the Clock of Winter where Junior steals the Snowflake of Winter which powers the clock, plunging the world into permanent winter, but after returning the Snowflake, Wind and Antoine pick them up and drop them off at their homes where they restore the different parts to the Clocks. However, Irontail arrives and ends the Cottontails' joyous reunion. However, Junior deflects Jackie's icy magic, freezing her and Irontail. The film ends with Junior, Flutter, and Munch perform a rock version of the original song while penguins try to un-freeze Irontail and Jackie. Characters Returning characters * Peter Cottontail - The Chief Easter Bunny, now a much more responsible, if easily irritable, adult. Peter loves his family, but wishes his son, Junior were more responsible. He still wears the same red and yellow vest as he did in the first film. * Seymour S. Sassafrass - A jovial and eccentric inventor who supplies April Valley with the colors they use to paint Easter eggs with. He hates bees, explaining to the viewers that "they sting people and interrupt them." * Antoine - Despite turning into a butterfly at the end of the last film, Antoine has turned back into a caterpillar who assists Peter at the candy factory. * January Q. Irontail - Irontail returns for revenge against Peter. Here, his name was originally "Fluffy" before he lost his tail and changed his name where a clip of the incident with the young child on roller-skates is shown as well. * Montresor - Irontail's bat. Except now, he is too small for Irontail to ride around on as he did previously. New characters * Peter Cottontail, Jr. - Peter and Mama's son, more commonly called "Junior" for short. His inventions don't work out as he plans them, but he continues to think positive and dream big. Junior has brown spots on his left eye and ear and wears a purple sweater. *'Mama Cottontail' - Peter's wife and Junior's mother. She could possibly be Donna from the original special. * Flutter - A young robin who joins Junior on his quest after he literally runs into him and is scolded by his mother to teach Junior responsibility in his quest. * Munch - A hungry female mouse who is rescued from a hawk by Junior and Flutter, and subsequently comes along for the adventure. * Jackie Frost - The self-described Queen of Winter, who wishes it was winter forever. She is a blue-skinned female elfin being with brittle, icy hair and is accompanied by several penguin servants. * Chunk - One of Junior's friends who is seen when Junior is demonstrating how his Easter Basket Speedshooter works. * Sophie - Another one of Junior's friends who is also seen with Chunk during Junior's Easter Basker Speedshooter demonstration. * Elroy - Peter's assistant at the candy factory. * Wind - A large, goofy octopus-like being who inhabits the clouds and creates winds by huffing and puffing. He helps Junior, Flutter and Munch out on their way to Jackie's ice castle in Winter Ridge. Cast Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Here Comes Peter Cottontail Category:Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Easter productions